Prawda nie zawsze jest oczywista
by rusaasvaad
Summary: Snape i Harry przekonują się, że prawda nie jest tak oczywista - Harry nie jest rozpieszczanym nastolatkiem, Czarny Pan nie jest tak zły jak się wydawało, a tak zwana "strona światła" nie jest, aż tak... jasna. Zły Dumble, SS/HP. MA - Mature Adults content. Tłumaczenie.
1. Ślady krwi

Tłumaczenie ff pt. "The Truth isn't What You Think" autorstwa ChaoticNightofFlames. Nic w tej historii nie nałeży do mnie i nie czerpię z niej żadnych korzyści finansowch.

UWAGA: historia zawiera elementy takie jak gwałt, seks i przemoc. Czytasz na własną odpowiedzialność.

 **Rozdział 1: Ślady krwi**

Głośny dźwięk skórzanego pasa uderzającego o gołą skórę wypełnił pokój, kiedy wielki, niewiarygodnie otyły mężczyzna znęcał się nad bladym ciałem młodego chłopaka skulonego w kącie ciemnego, zagraconego pokoju. Łzy płynęły z jaskrawo zielonych oczu. Liczne sińce i krew płynąca z ran stanowiły rażący kontrast w stosunku do śnieżno-białej skóry nastolatka. Uderzenia pasa nie ustawały. Jeden po drugim spadały na plecy chowającego się nastolatka. Mimo brutalnych ciosów z ust młodego mężczyzny wyrywały się tylko ciche jęki, odmawiając mężczyźnie satysfakcji usłyszenia jego krzyków. Jego nadgarstki były spuchnięte i posiniaczone. Złamane po wcześniejszych brutalnych uderzeniach. Nieodżywione ciało nastolatka pokrywały blizny, niektóre nowe, a niektóre przyblakłe, stare, tylko do połowy zagojone.

W końcu mężczyzna odłożył pas. Uśmiechnął się patrząc na pobite, złamane ciało i zaczął rozpinać spodnie. Ręką chwycił swój spuchnięty członek. Chłopak drżał niekontrolowanie, kiedy próbował się przygotować na to co miało nastąpić. Mężczyzna chwycił jego nogi i siłą je rozstawił. Szybko zdarł porwane spodnie odsłaniając chude nogi pokryte licznymi ranami. Bez najmniejszego przygotowania wszedł w ciasne ciało zduszone pod nim. Brutalni wpychał swojego członka rozrywając chłopaka od środka. Po białych nogach płynęła krew. Nareszcie ból i strata krwi popchnęły nastolatka w ciemność, kiedy jego ciało było dalej nieludzko używane.

Pierwszy rozdział za mną, powiedzcie co o nim myślicie :) Przepraszam wszytskich, którzy nie spodziewali się aż tak mocnego otwarcia. Stosowną uwagę dodałam na górze rozdziału.


	2. Frustracja Snape'a

Nic z tej historii nie należy do mnie. Nie czerpię tez żadnych korzyści finansowych z tłumaczenia tego opowiadania.

UWAGA: Historia zawiera takie elementy jak gwałt, seks i inne bardziej lub mniej drastyczne wątki. Czytasz na własną odpowiedzialność. NIEODPOWIEDNIE DLA OSÓB PONIŻEJ 18 ROKU ŻYCIA!

W odpowiedzi na poprzednie zażalenie ("dlaczego znowu taka tematyka?") odpowiadam: bo tak. Miałam ochotę przetłumaczyć ten ff i to robię. Jeżeli macie inne opowiadania, które chcielibyście przeczytać w rodzimym języku to dajcie znać - miłego czytania!

 **Rozdział 2: Frustracja Snape'a**

Harry Potter obudził się na podłodze schowka pod schodami. Ból był tak obezwładniający, że przez sekundę po prostu leżał w agonii. Wzdychając, powoli wstał ignorując sprzeciw obolałego ciała. Wiedział, że jeżeli nie wypełni swoich obowiązków wuj znowu go pobije. Niepewnie otworzył drzwi schowka i rozejrzał się. Korytarz, tak samo jak cały dom, na szczęście był pusty. Oddychając z ulgą powoli pokuśtykał do łazienki.

Szybko wszedł pod prysznic i zmył zaschniętą krew wzdrygając się z bólu. Delikatnie oczyścił rany, które już zaczynały się zamykać. Jego magia jak zawsze leczyła najgorsze uszkodzenia. Harry podejrzewał, że gdyby nie to, to niedługo po rozpoczęciu nauki w Hogwarcie byłby kaleką. Albo po prostu byłby martwy. Na szczęście cięcia i siniaki goiły się w przeciągu dnia lub dwóch. Złamane kości zajmowały więcej czasu, ale rzadko więcej niż tydzień.

Czując się trochę bardziej jak człowiek, wyszedł spod prysznica i wytarł się. Stojąc przed lustrem starał się ocenić zniszczenia. Tego lata było gorzej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Harry nie wiedział dlaczego, ale jego wuj zawsze przychodził do domu zdenerwowany i coraz częściej sięgał po duże ilości alkoholu. Nawet ciotka Petunia zachowywała się ostrożniej przy mężu.

To co zaczęło się jako bicie parę razy w miesiącu, przerodziło się w codzienność. Poprzednio wuj uważał, żeby nie zostawić śladów. Żadnych cięć, siniaków. Robił wszystko tak, żeby Harry dalej zachowywał się normalnie w szkole i wykonywał wszystkie obowiązki. Jednak kiedy był pijany nie przejmował się tym, czy zostawi jakiekolwiek dowody przemocy. Był też o wiele bardziej kreatywny. Zamiast rąk używał paska. Albo noża.

Gwałt stał się dla niego kolejną codziennością. Pierwszy raz zrobił to podczas poprzednich wakacji. Początkowo rzadki, głównie obciąganie, a nie prawdziwa penetracja. Wydawało się, że mimo tego jak wielką przyjemność sprawiało mu poniżanie Harry'ego bał się, że część magii nastolatka może go skazić.

Harry wrócił myślami do teraźniejszości i dwa razy sprawdził czy rany były już zamknięte. Gdyby cokolwiek pobrudził krwią... Nawet nie chciał myśleć co by się wtedy stało. Ostrożnie przebrał się w kilka rozmiarów za duże spodnie i koszulkę, które dostał po swoim wielorybich rozmiarów kuzynie. Powoli zszedł po schodach do kuchni, aby wreszcie zająć się wszystkimi obowiązkami, z których pierwszym było zmycie wszystkich podłóg.

ꝊꝊꝊꝊꝊꝊꝊꝊ

\- Odmawiam – wysyczał Snape, raz po raz przemierzając szerokość gabinetu. Dyrektor westchnął patrząc zza wiśniowego biurka na sfrustrowanego Mistrza Eliksirów walczącego ze swoim temperamentem. Mimo oczywistego braku gustu, który Dyrektor przejawiał w swojej garderobie pokój był elegancko urządzony. Granatowa szata ozdobiona jaskrawoczerwonymi sercami wyraźnie odcinała się od lakierowanego drewna, bordowych dywanów i aksamitnych, karmazynowych zasłon ze złotymi zdobieniami. W rogu stał nawet globus, który stanowił prawdziwą wisienkę na torcie w wystroju wnętrza.

\- Nie ma najmniejszej możliwości, żebym poszedł i sprawdził jak żyje ten rozpieszczonym, mały bachor – powiedział, zatrzymując się na chwil, żeby zmierzyć Dyrektora wzrokiem pełnym jadu. Starszy mężczyzna ponownie westchnął zastanawiając się, czy nie zaproponować Snape'owi cytrynowego drops. Szybko jednak porzucił ten pomysł kiedy zobaczył z jaką nienawiścią młodszy mężczyzna patrzy się na opakowanie cukierków.

\- Nie pisze już trzeci dzień, mój chłopcze – delikatnie podkreślił Dumbledore, kompletnie ignorując mordercze spojrzenie Snape'a. Jego normalnie roziskrzone, błękitne oczy przysnuł welon zmartwienia.

\- Prawdopodobnie wyjechał gdzieś ze swoimi mugolskimi krewnymi i z pewnością jest zbyt zajęty byciem adorowanym i wielbionym, żeby pamiętać o czymś tak nieistotnym jak napisanie listu – zadrwił Snape. – Rozpieszczony, arogancki bachor nie przejmuje się tym, czy martwimy się o jego bezpieczeństwo. Przecież jest wielkim Harrym Potterem, Chłopcem, Który Przeżył, Żeby Być Wielkim Utrapieniem –perorował Snape.

\- Mimo wszystko, pójdziesz i sprawdzisz jak żyje – powiedział Dyrektor zmęczonym głosem. Młodszy mężczyzna już zaczynał protestować, ale Dumbledore stanowczo mu przerwał. – Mamy zbyt wiele do stracenia, żeby ryzykować, mój chłopcze.

Pokonany prawdą, Snape prawie niezauważalnie kiwnął głową i powiewając za sobą czarnymi szatami szybko opuścił gabinet. Mrucząc pod nosem groźby śmierci, zostawił za sobą Hogwart i deportował się z cichym pyknięciem.

Dajcie znać co o tym myślicie! :)


	3. Czy to jest koniec?

Nic z tej historii nie należy do mnie. Nie czerpię tez żadnych korzyści finansowych z tłumaczenia tego opowiadania.

Przepraszam za tak długą przerwę, ale życie :/

 **Rozdział 3:** **Czy to jest koniec?**

Jego ciotka wróciła pierwsza. Była na wizycie u tej koszmarnej kobiety, ich sąsiadki, o imieniu Margret. Spiorunowała Harry'ego wzrokiem, kiedy tylko weszła do pokoju, który dopiero odkurzał, ale poza tym zostawiła go w spokoju. Następny pojawił się jego kuzyn, Dudley – bardziej ze względu na to, że był głodny, niż przez chęć bycia w domu. Przechodząc obok Harry'ego, kopnął go tak mocno, że nastolatek przewrócił się i prawie zbił niebieską lampę.

Ciotka Petunia przytuliła syna, kiedy tylko wszedł do salonu. Wzdychając Harry obserwował, jak jego kuzyn próbował się uwolnić i zażądał jedzenia. W jego brzuchu zaburczało na samą myśl o obiedzie. Od trzech dni nie miał nic w ustach i modlił się chociaż o drobny ostatek z obiadu.

Cała nadzieja na cokolwiek do zjedzenia uleciała z niego, kiedy wuj Vernon wszedł do pokoju zatrzaskując z hukiem za sobą drzwi. Jego twarz była czerwona ze złości, a na czole pulsowały mu napuchnięte naczynia krwionośne. Harry skrzywił się na ten widok i za wszelką cenę starał się wtopić w ścianę. Jego wuj jednak natychmiast go zauważył.

\- Ty dziwaku! Czy nie wystarczy, że musimy się codziennie użerać z tobą i twoimi dziwactwami? Nie ty parszywy dziwolągu, teraz jeszcze mnie przez ciebie zwolnili! – wykrzyczał Vernon uderzając Harry'ego w twarz.

\- Nie tutaj Vernon. Ktoś może cię zobaczyć. – ciotka Petunia wysyczała cicho. Mężczyzna pokiwał głową, chwycił Harry'ego za ramię i z siłą wywlekł go na piętro do drugiej sypialni Dudley'a.

Kolejny cios posłał Harry'ego na ścianę i odebrał mu dech. Już czuł bolesne pulsowanie złamanego nadgarstka. Ze starszych ran znowu zaczęła płynąć krew. Wuj Vernon zaczął kopać go na oślep w brzuch i klatkę piersiową. Po chwili rozległ się znajomy dźwięk łamanych żeber.

Nagle Vernon odwrócił i się gwałtownie wypadł z pokoju. Ciężko łapiąc oddech, Harry poczuł ulgę. Jednak szybko porzucił nadzieję, kiedy usłyszał, że jego wuj wraca. Powoli obrócił się. Vernon stał w wejściu do pokoju, w ręce miał duży kuchenny nóż. Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się w szoku. Czy właśnie tak miał umrzeć? Poczuł, że strach zaczyna go paraliżować.

\- Rozbieraj się. – rozkazał mężczyzna. Przerażony Harry bez chwili zastanowienia spełnił rozkaz, bojąc się, że sprzeciw jeszcze bardziej rozwścieczyłby jego wuja. Kiedy wszystkie jego ubrania leżały obok niego na podłodze Vernon złapał go i mocno popchnął tak, że upadł na czworaka. Szybko rozpiął spodnie i chwycił swojego twardego członka. Brutalnie wepchnął go w opierające się ciało i zaczął pchać.

\- Tak dobrze – wyjęczał Vernon dalej bezlitośnie gwałcąc chłopca. Okrzyki bólu wypełniły mały pokój. W końcu Vernon doszedł, a jego nasienie wystrzeliło w rozerwany tunel powodując dodatkowy ból. Gwałtownie wyciągnął swojego zakrwawionego członka i wytarł go o ubrania Harry'ego.

\- Nie będziesz już ich potrzebować dziwko – wysyczał Vernon odrzucając brudne ubrania i chwytając kuchenny nóż, który wcześniej upuścił. Harry próbował się poruszyć, ale ból sparaliżował jego ciało. Ostrożnie, niemal delikatnie, wuj Vernon zbliżył nóż do skóry nastolatka i zaczął drążyć w skórze. Mimo bólu Harry wiedział, że jego wuj wycinał słowa na jego skórze.

Harry powoli spadał w ciemną otchłań zastanawiając się czy to nareszcie będzie jego koniec.

ꝊꝊꝊꝊꝊꝊꝊꝊ

Zmierzchało, kiedy Snape przybył pod Numer Cztery Privet Drive. Skrzywił się na widok perfekcyjnych trawników i identycznych białych domów ciągnących się wzdłuż ulicy. Wzdychając, podszedł do drzwi i szybko zapukał. Otworzyła mu kobieta o twarzy podobnej do konia.

\- Szukam Harry'ego Pottera. Jestem jednym z jego nauczycieli z Hogwartu i jestem tutaj, żeby sprawdzić, jak sobie radzi – wycedził. Ku jego zaskoczeniu kobieta zbladła i cofnęła się o krok, starając się zamknąć drzwi.

\- Nikt taki tu nie mieszka – wyrzuciła z siebie i dalej siłowała się z drzwiami. Snape szybko wsunął stopę między framugę i z siłą otworzył drzwi. Kobieta spojrzała na niego ze strachem i szybko pobiegła w kierunku salonu. Wzdychając po raz setny tego dnia Snape wszedł dalej do domu i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi. Na ścianach zauważył mnóstwo ramek ze zdjęciami.

Marszcząc brwi zaczął przyglądać się porozwieszanym pamiątkom. Uporczywa myśl zaczęła kołatać się po jego głowie. Zaskoczony zauważył, że na żadnym ze zdjęć nie było Harry'ego Pottera. Coś tutaj było nie tak. Jego myśli zatrzymały się gwałtownie, kiedy gruby, czerwony na twarzy mężczyzna wtoczył się do przedpokoju.

\- Słuchaj no ty, wynoś się z mojego domu w tej chwili – mężczyzna, bez wątpienia wuj Pottera, wykrzyczał zaciskając pięści. Prawie leniwie Snape wyciągnął swoją różdżkę i skierował ją na twarz mężczyzny. Ku jego rozbawieniu wuj Pottera skrzywił się i cofnął do tyłu. Trzymając różdżkę w gotowości Snape zaczął przeszukiwać dom.

Po kilku minut poczuł frustrację, a jego niepokój nie dał się dłużej ignorować. Nie tylko nie mógł znaleźć Pottera, ale nie mógł też znaleźć chociaż śladów jego zamieszkania w tym domu. Gdyby nie subtelne ślady magii pomyślałby, że pomylił domy. Wydawało się, że jedynymi mieszkańcami tego przeklętego domu była dwójka Mugoli i ich opasły syn, którego znalazł w jednej z sypialni. Chłopak ze strachu krzyknął i wybiegł szukając rodziców. Snape ze złością wrócił do domu do salonu, gdzie Dursley'owie się schowali.

\- Gdzie on jest? – wysyczał Snape patrząc na Mugoli. Żadne z nich nie odpowiedziało, ale kobieta spojrzała ze strachem w kierunku komórki pod schodami. Zdziwiony Snape spojrzał w tym samym kierunku. Powoli podszedł do komórki i szybkim machnięciem różdżki otworzył drzwi.

Natychmiast poczuł stęchły zapach seksu i krwi. Potrzebował całej siły woli, żeby powstrzymać się od zwrócenia ostatniego posiłku. Bez myślenia oświetlił pokój zaklęciem. Na podłodze zobaczył nagiego Harry'ego Pottera leżącego w kałuży własnej krwi. Całe jego ciało było pokryte sińcami i cięciami. Kiedy podszedł bliżej zmroziło go. To nie były proste cięcia. Słowa „dziwka" i „dziwak" pokrywały prawie każdy skrawek bladej skóry.


End file.
